Maximum Sonic
by Soleanna-Rose-Adventure
Summary: Max and the flock get transported to Mobius after finding a Chaos Emerald. Now Max has to find her flock and find the Emeralds with the help of Sonic and friends before its too late. sorry about the OC btw. rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**I deleted all of my notes at the beginning of this chapter, clever me... Oh well.**

**HI and welcome to my Maximum Ride and Sonic the hedgehog crossover! Its set just after the second book in Maximum Ride. No idea where in Sonic though.**

**Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Maximum Ride or Sonic. Only Christal.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Max's P.O.V

Okay, I've had some really rough fights in the past and woken up in strange places but this one takes the biscuit. I remember searching for and finding the flock at Itex, fighting the Max clone they made and Gazzy and Iggy blowing the lab up before we left and found this gem thing and when the newest member of our flock Christal touched it everything went white and I woke up here, wherever here is. And the worst part? Where the hell is my flock?

"Max?" I opened my eyes and saw a pair of crystal blue eyes staring looking down at me, Christal. "Are you ok?" I sat up and glanced around the clearing we were in again especially at the checkered ground

"Yeah I'm fine Chris. Where are we?" I asked her as I stood up; she followed from where she was crouching and fiddled with one of the bracelets she wore not answering "Chris!" she looked up at me

"I-I don't know Max. I'm sorry." She answered before returning to what she was doing. I don't know why she always wore those bracelets, she never took them off. I knew she wasn't telling me something though because she never really spoke much unless absolutely had to, she had asked me whether I was ok, not normally what she did. Christal shook her long blonde hair before running her hand through one of her blue highlights

"Do you still have that weird gem thing?" I asked after a few minutes of silence, she pulled it out of her backpack. It was a purple diamond in an emerald like shape about the size of my hand; the gem was giving off a weird glow and it was entrancing.

_The gem is called a Chaos Emerald, there are seven in total. _The Voice supplied, I rolled my eyes, 'and do they have anything to do with where we are, Voice?' I asked it _yes, I do believe. But I do not know exactly where you are... Christal might, if you can get her to talk. _I was shocked by that, not only did the voice answer a question but it told me to ask Christal, Christal who said she didn't know where we was and didn't correct me on the name of that weird ge- I mean Chaos Emerald, as I suspected she knows more about this place than she's telling.

"Chris what are these emeralds called?" I asked, she spun around to face me

"Shush Max." She said before turning back to peering through one of the bushes at the side of the clearing

"Chris what are you doing?"

"Hush up,"

"Christal what the hell are you doing? Where the hell are we? And what the hell are these gems called? I know you know so don't deny it, and don't shush me again!" I said standing with my hands on my hips; she spun back around her blue eyes wide

"No Max! Shut up! I'm trying to not be noticed okay?"

"Oh right sorry." I said before Christal turned back to her spying. I crouched down next to her and also peered out of the bushes into another smaller clearing where a white bat wearing a black bodysuit was standing, 'wait what? A bat, in the middle of the day, wearing clothes, that surely isn't right,' I thought frowning. Following the bat was Angel carrying Total; before I knew it I was running into the clearing to grab Angel

"Wait! Max!" I heard Christal yell after me

"Max!" Angel shouted happily running towards me and into a hug

"Well well if it isn't Christal Blue. She finally returns." The bat said grinning at Christal who returned the grin

"How'd you recognise me Rouge?" she asked

"Nice to see you too. Your accent is unique in this part of Mobius, hun, and anyway I thought I detected Chaos energy around here."

"Christal what the hell? Where are we? Dammit!" I asked very confused

"Max, Christal will tell us later. Right now we have to go." Angel said, I looked down at her before looking at Christal who nodded

"We have to go where sweetie?" I asked Angel

"Yeah where Rouge?" Christal asked

"Well away from here would be nice, before Knu-"

"ROUGE! GIVE ME THAT DAMN EMERALD SHARD!"

"You tried to steal the master emerald again?" Christal asked

"Yes but Knucklehead broke the emerald, I have one of the shards though." Rouge answered starting to run Christal and Angel followed, when Angel noticed I wasn't following she yelled back

"C'mon Max! We have to go!"

"Yeah you really don't want to get caught by Knuckles, especially when he's angry." Christal also yelled unfurling her yellow, blue and white wings and taking off after Rouge, I followed them then, Angel followed. We caught up with the others a few seconds later,

"The names Rouge the bat." Rouge said flying beside me but far enough away as to not get hit by my wings.

"Max, Maximum Ride." I said, 'Voice who are they, well rather what are they? And can I trust them?' I thought. _You trust Christal, she will tell you about her people. _'You are no help Voice, but still...'

"Christal! Care to explain now?" I shouted flying beside her

"Okay, if I have to." She sighed before saying, "You are in Mobius, I come from here. The main and original inhabitants of Mobius are sapient animals like Rouge, they are called Mobians, and humans also live here on Mobius. Some Mobians can hide their true form with the help of a Chaos Emerald; there are seven Emeralds in total and all together they have enough power to destroy the world. I am a Mobian myself but I used the Emeralds to hide on earth as a human." Christal finished her explanation before adding "It's starting to get dark, you can stop at my place, in the morning I will help you find the rest of your flock and then I will help you find a way for you to get home."

"Hey Chris, here's your key back." Rouge threw something which Christal caught. A few minutes later we landed in front of a smallish house in pretty much the middle of nowhere but quite near the sea, Christal opened the door and let us in. The house was small on the inside, from where we were standing just inside the door to the left was a lounge, straight ahead was the kitchen and to the right was some stairs leading upstairs.

"There are a few rooms upstairs; Rouge can have my room." Christal said pointing upstairs before flicking a light switch on, I nodded and followed Christal upstairs, Angel and Rouge followed me, I was given a room with a nice view of the ocean, it was a smallish room, like the rest of the house and was sparsely furnished there was a small bed, a chair and a desk. Angel had the room opposite me; hers was also furnished like mine apart from there was a small bookshelf in a corner of the room. Rouge had Christal's room which was next to mine, there was another room but the door was closed and locked, and a small bathroom. I looked out the window at the setting sun when it had set over the ocean I climbed into bed and for once instantly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hugely sorry for not updating in ages, School is the main excuse at the minute. I really do thank you Zozeebobs your review really encouraged me to write this chapter and continue this story. Sorry if this chapter is quite short, or even confusing or badly written, I had really bad writers block until yesterday when the block was finally smashed. Thank the plot bunnies.**

**Disclaimer time!**

**I do not own Maximum Ride or Sonic or any characters that you might know from those books or games.**

**I do own Christal, Jay, Serena, Cheat, the iguana and the chameleon (you will find their names out very soon)**

* * *

Maximum Sonic chapter 2: The Thieves

Max's P.O.V

I awoke into a strange place. Everything around me was white and I could see nothing other than that blinding white, I could feel something draped over my face and it was itchy. I felt claws drag the sheet off and grab my neck, a cold voice spoke

"_Give me the emerald or I rip your throat out."_

I stared up into the face of the person, he was a Mobian bird but he was strange, his eyes changed colour every few seconds and one eye was dilated

"NO!" Someone screamed behind the strange Mobian and he whipped round and grabbed the speaker with his clawed hand, the same one that had been on my neck. I saw him grab Angel and snap her neck like a twig before throwing her to the other side of the room, when he turned back he ripped the bonds holding me and grabbed me roughly

"_Where is the emerald?" _the voice growled

"I don't have it!" I told him

"_Don't lie, I can sense it." _It said and the Mobian gripped my neck again "_I can do what I did to your friend." _His eyes blazed in a bright blue, similar to Christal's eye colour but a bit darker

"I don't have your emerald!" I said again and he gripped my neck tighter making me choke, my wings flapping to try and get away from the Mobian, the cold voice, so different from my own Voice in my head that drove me crazy so much, spoke again

"_Too late Max, you cannot escape." _His grip tightened more, cutting off my air supply. "_Far too late to save the world, Maximum Ride."_

* * *

I woke up with a start and looked around the room quickly,

"What was that?" I muttered to myself quietly "Why didn't that Mobian have a mouth?" I shook my head "What did it mean?"

* * *

"A chaos emerald was stolen last night from the Station Square bank, along with nearly a million mobiums worth of rings. Security camera footage has revealed that a Mobian monkey of some sort along with a Mobian cheetah and a human male are the chief suspects. Keep your eyes out for these thieves as they could be dangerous." A news reporter was saying as I walked down the stairs half an hour later

"Serena finally broke into the bank." A gruff voice said "You owe us money and that chaos emerald you promised."

"When did I agree to owing you money? From the sound of it you have enough now anyway. I need the emerald you stole, and my emerald." I heard Christal say 'What is going on here?' I thought listening in

"Since you quit and seemingly disappeared off the face of Mobius." Another, lighter voice that, somehow sounded feline, continued

"Seemingly? I remember I did tell you that I was leaving for a while, Cheat."

"You said that if Serena could break into the Station Square bank, then _you_ would give us a chaos emerald and a thousand mobiums." The gruff voice returned, sounding impatient

"And I do not have that money at the minute. Nor the chaos emerald. Also Serena did a pretty naff job of it if she got caught on the security cameras. Someone will double cross her and get her done, and you will go down. The empire of thieves will fall." Christal said. I moved to the door and peered through a crack in it into the kitchen where Christal, a cheetah, a lemur, an iguana and a human boy, a chameleon was standing in front of Christal. From the looks of it he was the boss, and he looked angry

"We can get that sorted, identity changes, makeovers, a few minor tweaks and bada bing bada boom Serena is gone." The iguana spoke up, he had a very distinct Italian accent, the lemur shook her head but kept silent

"I doubt it, lemurs stick out like sore thumbs, without doing something to her tail, you can't change her." Christal dismissed the idea before the human boy looked up sharply towards the door, where I was hiding. His eyes were strange, bright yellow, that flick to bright blue every few seconds and then back to yellow

"Something wrong Jay?" the iguana asked noticing the human had looked up. Jay didn't answer, just continued staring at me, his eyes were entrancing, so very entrancing

"Intruder." The lemur, which I'm guessing was Serena, answered for him before I noticed that Jay did not have a mouth.

The last thing I saw was Jay leap up and the iguana pulling a chain that was connected to the humans' neck before everything went black.


End file.
